


I'll just be the liar

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Music, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: A really shitty recording of a Deceit inspired song that I'm not too ashamed of to beg for attention for





	I'll just be the liar

**Author's Note:**

> It's at here
> 
> https://yeet-ceit.tumblr.com/post/183347896399/alright-im-gonna-post-this-now-while-im-still

I’ll just be   
The liar  
‘Cuz we hate liars  
Outright

I’ll just be  
The liar  
‘Cuz I’d rather be wrong  
Than halfway right

I’ll just be the liar  
So, at least,  
I’ll know where I stand  
Oh, I’ll just be the liar  
And bite. The fee-ding hand.

I don’t want   
To lie~ tonight  
Don’t want to lie to you  
But I’ll be the Devil’s acolyte  
If it means that I won’t be confused

I’ll just lie to myself  
Tonight  
Convincing me not to cry

Cuz if I shove you  
Away   
From me

I can’t keep my own eyes dry

But I’d rather play the villain  
Than watch you play pretend

I’d rather you just hate me  
Than go back and forth, without end

So I’ll just be the liar  
So at least then we will know  
Where I stand when it comes to you all  
Not swaying here to and fro

The liar gets no love  
It’s sad, I know, but true  
But I’d endure all the hatred  
For consistency from you

I’ll dodge a thousand arrows  
I’ll take a million blows  
If ditching the straight and narrow path  
Means that’s how it all must go

You can bruise my flesh  
And you can break my bones  
And you can do all you wish to me  
Take out your throwing stones

But I’ll still choose the liar  
‘Cuz at least my heart will be safe  
Nothing hurts more than love and loss  
I’ll carry my heart to my grave

Nothing hurts more than love and loss  
I’ll carry my heart to my grave

I’ll just be the liar…  
I’ll carry… this heart… to my grave

**Author's Note:**

> pls love me, I recorded it like ten times


End file.
